Kiss Me Sweet
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Sakura & Syaoran will always be friends,but instead of falling in love,Sakura & Syaoran are brother & sister.Even though they are brother & sister,he still cherishes his twin sister more than anything.The price to travel dimensions,remains the same.


**Kiss Me Sweet**

**Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are...and always will be friends, but instead of childhood friends falling in love...Sakura and Syaoran are brother and sister. Even though they are brother and sister, he still cherishes his younger twin sister more than anything else...the price for traveling other dimensions...remains the same.**

**Anime: Tsubasa Chronicles**

**Couple: Sakura/... (Heh, hehe!)**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M (''^o^'')**

**-x-x-x-**

**The Little Runaway**

**-x-x-x-**

"Syaoran!"

"Eh?" Syaoran glanced around the dimly lit cave frantically, trying to find the source of the familiar voice. "Sa-Sakura?" He called; hopping no reply would come, he prayed he was just hearing things.

"Hehe, yep! It's me Syao!" Sakura jumped out from behind a rock formation, he could only stare in horror at the girl dressed boy.

"..." He couldn't even coherently speak at the moment, so he chose to remain silent until he could properly comprehend the situation. Actually, now that he thought about it, trying to comprehend this kind of situation... might take awhile.

"Sakura...wh-why are you dressed like..."

"Like Syaoran?"

"W-well...yes. Why are you dressed like Syaoran? AH! I mean, why are you dressed like me?" Syaoran wanted to kick himself, mentally he sighed.

"Well, daddy let's Syaoran go on the Exploring Digs with Mr. Fujitaka...but daddy also say's that Sakura can't go because Sakura will get her pretty dresses messy. So Sakura borrowed Syaoran's clothes!"

'_Mine?'_ He frowned. _'I don't...think I've EVER...worn those...'_ He looked at the clothes curiously then a look of recognition crossed his face. _'That makes sense!'_

_**-x-Flashback-x-**_

"_Oi, other monster!" Syaoran glared at his door, urging the man on the other side of the door to disappear. "Hey, monster number two!"_

"_I'm not answering to that!" He said in annoyance._

"_...hey monster number two...whether you realized it or not...you just did."_

_Syaoran slapped himself on the forehead._

"_Hey, now open the door. I got you something for those exhibitions dad lets you go on!" Syaoran smirked when he heard him mutter something about being tired of yelling through doors. He opened the door to his and Sakura's room. "About time, here." Syaoran caught the package and looked it over cautiously; debating whether or not something deadly was in it. Syaoran tilted his head and avoided the bop that his older brother had intended to give him, but while he avoided that hit...tilting his head caused him to ram his own head into the awaiting hand. He turned and suddenly felt a finger flick him in the forehead._

"_..."_

"_Honestly, don't you think I know my 'adorable baby brother'?"_

_Syaoran would have responded had his brother not been abusing his cheeks, pinching and pulling._

"_TOHHA!" He yelled the best he could. His brother laughed and ruffled his hair._

"_Sorry, sorry."_

"_No you're not!" Syaoran swatted his brothers hand from his head. He opened the box in hopes of avoiding anymore forehead flicking, cheek pinching and hair pulling. "...what...is it?"_

"_They are called Overalls, haha."_

_Syaoran glared, watching his older sibling laugh at him. He tried hard to decide if he was really all that necessary to keep around for the future of the Kingdom of Clow. "Well...technically, Clow's law states that the throne can only be passed too a direct male offspring of the previous or current King of Clow...so...he isn't really needed..."_

"_Hey you little tyrant! Don't Kill Me Off Yet!"_

"_DON'T CALL ME A TYRANT YOU TOO TALL BULLY!"_

"_I'm not too tall, you're just short."_

"_..." Syaoran glared, and then looked down at the 'overalls' in his hands. "...hey...Touya?"_

_Touya looked at his little brother, "Hmm?"_

"_...it's just...you didn't really expect me to where this...did you?"_

"_Syaoran, if I see you wearing those willingly...I will personally end your existence." Touya told him with all seriousness weighing on his tone._

_Syaoran laughed. 'Heh, he isn't serious...'_

_**-x-End-x-Flashback-x-**_

'_I think he was serious...' _Syaoran sighed but then smiled, _'He didn't say Sakura couldn't wear them willingly though. Besides, she looks so cute in them!'_ He walked up to Sakura with a smile and patted her on the head. "How cute,"

"Eh? Syao! That's embarrassing!" She took his hand in hers and stopped him from petting her head anymore. "So it's okay for me to be here, right?"

"I guess. I can't really send you back home on your own."

"Really! Oh, you're the best Syao!" She cheered happily and embraced her older twin tightly.

"Alright, alright...just keep this on too." He told her, pulling off his cloak and throwing it over her head and shoulders.

**-x-x-x-**

Fujitaka smiled when he saw _both_ the young prince _and_ the young princess.

"Syaoran, who might this be?"

"This...this is Saku, h-he came with us. This is...his first time on an exhibition, so I decided to stay with him."

"I see, well Saku." Fujitaka smiled, "I hope you enjoy the exhibition dig. If you need anything, please feel free to ask."

Sakura nodded.

Syaoran took her hand in his and they ran to the equipment tent.

'_I suppose I should send word to his majesty...'_ He smiled and whistled to a carrier hawk that flew over and landed in front of him. "Let us prepare a message to the king," Fujitaka said to the bird before walking inside of a rest tent and grabbing some parchment and a pen.

**-x-x-x-**

Touya glared at the piece of paper he held within his hands.

_Your Majesty,_

_This is just a quick message, but I had wished to inform you that the young Princess Sakura has accompanied the Little Prince. I haven't a problem with her presence, and the two are enjoying themselves, so I have no problem with her staying. I merely wished to ease your concern for the young Princess. Although...they think I am unaware of her being here. She is dressed as a young boy in 'overalls' a cloak and she now goes by the name 'Saku'. Again, I implore that you'll let her stay. It isn't my place to say this, but the young Princess needs to get out of the palace once in a while, and I believe this way she won't run away again after getting to go. Of course, the choice isn't mine to make, I will support anything you decide to do._

_Fujitaka_

"Touya, calm down,"

"But father!"

Clow smiled to his oldest. "Why are you so against her going?"

Touya began walking back and forth when another young man entered silently. "You told her not to go, and she went anyways! Besides, it's dangerous, and she can't be running away because she doesn't get her way!"

Clow raised a brow at his son and smiled, "You mean, the way you did?"

"YES!" Touya stopped for a moment and frowned, "Wait, what?"

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Clow glanced to his left at the young man who was looking curiously between the two. "You would sneak out constantly to see Yukito, or do you deny that?"

"..."

Yukito blushed when Touya looked at him.

"How did you...?"

"I would see you sneaking around and watch you run through the courtyard and hop the palace walls. I saw no reason to punish or scold you, I knew where you were, and I trusted Yukito. I also knew why you left to see him, why would I interrupt?" Clow chuckled at his befuddled, bewildered and blushing son. "You know, there is only one problem I see in your relationship."

"...d-don't want to hear it." Touya hid his face with his hand.

"Oh? All I was going to say was that you can't produce an heir."

Yukito's eyes widened and his face reddened dramatically. "Y-your Majesty! Uh...I have something...to tell you."

"Oh?" Clow waited expectantly.

"It seems...on the eighteenth birthday of Sakura and Syaoran...a tragedy will befall the Kingdom of Clow at midnight and..."

"And?"

"Sakura and Syaoran will be sent to collect important treasures across the stars."

"Important treasures?"

"It is unclear as to what they will look for as of now."

"I see...Touya."

"Yes?"

"...if something happens to me, you and Yukito must protect them, but don't stop their fate...those two, will be fine."

"Also...something else. It seems, her destined one, isn't from this world."

"Well...there goes the,_ 'let Touya rule and Sakura can create the future heir' _idea, I suppose there is still Syaoran...or...is his destined one in another world too?"

"...N-no...not that I could tell."

"Good!" Clow started to walk away; the two listened to the king as he muttered about heirs and such.

Touya waited till his father was gone before sighing and sitting in his dads' throne. "Why is he even concerned about it?"

"..." Yukito walked closer to Touya's side and got on one knee, "Prince Touya, I didn't know if I should tell you this...but...King Clow..."

**-x-x-x-**

Sakura smiled, taking one of the soft cotton brushes and lightly brushing it over a round coin like object.

"Syao! Syao, come look!"

Syaoran turned from who he was talking to and came to look at what she was doing. "Ah! It looks like...a talisman. I can't decipher what it says though." Syaoran pulled out a sharp chisel and started chiseling around the talisman and breaking off the dirt and rock that had formed around it tightly. Sakura watched closely until the talisman was loose enough to pull out.

"Huh?"

"What is it?" Syaoran asked,

"Uh, Mmm...it's caught. There is a chain attached to it and the chain is still stuck a little."

"Ah, I see." He chiseled once more till the chain came loose and he could pull it free. "Let's take this to Mr. Fujitaka."

"Kay!"

**-x-x-x-**

_There comes a time..._

_Where we must choose our own path..._

_Our own destination in life..._

_But we don't always need to travel them alone..._

_Many times, more than once..._

_We find ourselves surrounded by those close to us..._

_Or those who will become..._

_Close to us..._

_**Next Time: Time Skip, Let the Adventure Begin!**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Me: I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Please Regard Me Kindly and Read and Review! Sankyu!**_


End file.
